villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Heidik
Brian Heidik was the winner of Survivor: Thailand by a vote of 4-3 over second place contestant Clay Jordan. He is considered by many fans to be one of the shows best winners due to his almost total control over his tribe as well as the voting order for the second half of his season, although the host of the show has called him "sleazy". Outside of Survivor, Brian is perhaps most famous for starring in several soft core pornography films as well as being arrested and charged with shooting a puppy with a bow and arrow in 2006. Profile According to his CBS Bio, Brian Heidik was born in Burtonsville, Maryland, and attended Paint Branch High School, where he played football and ultimately became an All-State quarterback. Upon graduating, he was recruited by North Carolina State. While in college, he studied finance until a knee injury during his sophomore year ended his football career. Brian then moved to New York City and lived there for three years before moving to California. Brian is currently employed as a top used car salesman in Southern California. He previously worked as a stockbroker, motorcycle salesman, writer and actor. His varying acting credits include a series regular role on "Days of Our Lives," playing the character of Tim Rollins, along with guest-starring roles in "Baywatch Nights" and "Doogie Howser, M.D." He enjoys dirt bike riding, playing guitar and hunting. He is most proud of being a father. Brian describes his perfect day as riding a dirt bike in the woods with his son while chasing deer. Brian currently lives in Quartz Hill, California with his wife, CC, and their son, Logan. He is a member of the National Association of Homeowners and The Chamber of Commerce. His birth date is March 9, 1968. Survivor: Thailand During his season, Brian was part of the Chuay Gahn tribe, which compared to their rivals, the Sook Jai tribe, was older and less athletic. Indeed, despite a couple of close calls, Chuay Gahn lost three of the first four Immunity Challenges, and the only challenge in which they did win was only due to Sook Jai throwing the competition to get rid of one of their more disliked members. However, Sook Jai would later regret this decision, because from Day 13 onward, Chuay Gahn would go on to win the next five Immunity Challenges, leaving the three remaining Sook Jais in a severe minority when they finally merged with Chuay Gahn. These three Sook Jais(Ken, Penny, and Jake) were then eliminated one by one and pagonged completely by Day 33. When there only five people left, which happened to comprise entirely of Chuay Gahn members, Brian began to cut ties with his former allies. Combining his used car salesman charm with his challenge winning streak, Brian waltzed easily to the end while promising everyone left that they were in his Final 2. When only three people were left, Brian ultimately chose to take the less likable Clay Finals, voting out Jan Genrty. On Day 39, Brian and Clay faced the jury of seven. The jury, feeling betrayed by Brian's broken promises and Clay's negative attitude, harshly criticized both of them, but in the end Brian was able to recieve the votes of all of his former allies(Ted, Helen, and Jan) as well as Sook Jai member Jake, who earlier had had a quarrel with Clay. Post Survivor: Thailand It has been rumored that Brian was being considered as a potential candidate for Survivor: All Stars, but due to host Jeff Probst's dislike of Brian as well as Brian's request for an appearence fee just to appear on the show, he was not selected. Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Strategic Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Charismatic